


Moët

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Connor asks for a dance at Tina's wedding.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Moët

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Would You Be So Kind

“Do you want to dance?”

“Christ, Con, don’t make it sound so painful,” Hank says. He lifts his glass of champagne. “I’m a little occupied.”

“There’s plenty more. Tina and Valerie haven’t spared any expense. In fact, if you stop drinking now, you might have some allowance remaining by the time they break out the rosé,” Connor says, inclining his head smugly. 

He isn’t worried about Hank. The wedding is doing his mood some good, but despite Hank’s attempts to repair and create new connections, he still isolates far too often.

“If I stop drinking now, I’ll have an excuse to go to town on those little cakes in the lobby. That’s not going to do my gut any favors.”

“Do you not like dancing?”

Hank snorts. “Nope. Haven’t for a while. Well, maybe if you found a bar with live jazz.” He waves a hand vaguely in another direction. “Don’t you have another asshole to ask?”

Connor’s cheeks flush pink. “I’ve never danced before. I don’t want to embarrass myself. And what if he doesn’t dance? What if that makes everything awkward? What if—”

There’s a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his worry before he can work himself up any further. “Sup,” Gavin says, before shoving the latter half of a small cake into his own mouth. “Why are you guys standing in front of the wine table?”

Hank gives Connor a look, and if Connor could read minds, he’d imagine Hank’s thinking something about Gavin being far ruder than Connor could ever be. “Because no one’s shooed me away yet,” Hank says, but he takes a couple steps away as he says so. “I think I saw Jeff over there. I’ll catch you two later.”

Connor opens his mouth to protest—oh, god, what does he do now—and Gavin laughs. “Jesus, he’s as awkward as ever. So, how’s it going? Enjoying the party?”

He turns his head to face Gavin, who has crumbs in his neat stubble and a crease in his imperfectly ironed shirt, and his heart thumps in his chest. “Yes. Very much.” Connor clears his throat. He decides, then, to do something reckless, stepping away from Gavin so that he can face him fully and hold out his hand, leaning slightly forward. “Gavin Reed, would you give me this dance?”

Gavin’s crooked smile is worth all the butterflies in his chest. “Absolutely,” he says, taking Connor’s hand and pulling him along.


End file.
